This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various assemblies that dampen vibrations and relative movement between components are known in the art. Many of these arrangements use an elastomer or natural rubber material disposed between first and housing portions that are secured to first and second vehicle components. It is desirable to limit vibration from the first component to the second component, for example, between a first component such as an automotive frame and a second component such as an engine. For example, an engine mount assembly includes a first housing portion mounted to the frame and a second housing portion secured to the engine and a material such as an elastomer or rubber interposed between the first and second housing portions that dampens the vibrations.
One known assembly for dampening vibrations is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,871. This patent is directed to a hydraulic mount assembly including a first fluid chamber and a second fluid chamber that communicate with one another through an inertia track. The inertia track is interposed between the first and second fluid chambers, and is used as a fluid actuating plunger to move relative to at least one of the first and second chambers in response to vibration to pump fluid from the first chamber to the second chamber, and vice versa, through the inertia track. An opening extends through the first and second fluid chambers and the inertia track and receives a shaft therein. The inertia track is secured to the shaft so that axial movement of the shaft results in axial movement of the inertia track. U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,871 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth here.
While known hydraulic mount assemblies, including the embodiments shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,871 have proven to be acceptable for their intended purpose, a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art remains.